freewishfandomcom-20200213-history
The Fire Pirates
"It matters not on who you are or what you done in the past. Today is a brand new day. Take the offer I will make sure you have no regrets. For the Fire Pirates are about giving dreams to the dreamless. And bring hope to those that have none." Introduction The Fire Pirates are made up of ? crew members. Formed by Fire. D. James. He is the captain and cares for each member. Each member has their own reason to join. From living free to keeping a promise. Every member will do what it takes to help a friend in need. And if one is upset the others will do the unthinkable to make those who made the member upset regret it. Even though they each have their own goals they will not leave a friend behind to reach it. Unless it is to keep them safe. Another thing about The Fire Pirates is that most of the members are free spirits. Even though a few are not they are not judge for it. Jolly Roger The Fire Pirates Jolly Roger is a skull and cross bone with fire leaves and a F in the middle of the skull. There are also a fire leaf on both sides of the skull and crossbone. Crew Members Captain: Fire D. James First mate:Luke Cook:Luke and Sammy until a Cheif is found./ Aura D. John after he joins. Navigator:Sammy Doctor:Pearl Helmsmen: this spot isn't filled however each member is able to guild the ship so it does not sink. Jolly D. Hope fills this spot while she is with the crew. Nurse:Moonstar (joins ?) Pet: Lain (who else) (joins same time as Moon) , Lucky (when he comes around) Assassin: Alex bend (Joins ?) Shipwright: Terry (Joins ?) Swordsmen: Drake N. Black (Joins ?) Crew Strength Bounties James: 0 Luke: 50,000,000 Beils, Got it before joining. Sammy: 55,000,000 Beils, Got it before joining. Pearl Sunstar: 40,000,000, got it before joining Relationships amongst the Crew Dreams James: To find his older sister Laura that was abounded by their parents. Also to fight for freedom. Luke: To show that humans and Fishmen are no different, To See the world, To have fun. Sammy: To live life freely. Also to keep the unspoken promise that had made. Pearl: To show the world who she is while sailing the seas free. Allies and Traveling Companions Hope When docked on ?, James and co meets Hope who seems to have memory loss, However she shows a few signs due to saying a few things. James then wants her to join however Hope brings out a bounty poster stating she wants to find him and maybe learn what had happen. James then decides to help Hope and leting her travel with them until her memory returns. Starfire Though unsure as to how James Luke Sammy and Pearl get the aid of Starfire on Wonder Island, Even though she was rude to them James hopes to one day meet up with Starfire and show his thanks. History Starting the Fire Pirates! Another person joins the crew? Enter Pearl Sunstar! Locations visited Non Island Non Island is where James got his first two members Sammy and Luke, Though neither knew what troubles the two was getting themselves into when joining The Fire Pirates. Wonder Island The Fire Pirates first real stop on their Journey, There they meet the next member Pearl Sunstar the last living descendant and princess of Wonder island. After Pearl with their help finds the secret cave that showed Pearls true reason of being called there, The four then exit the cave through a secret exit. After returning to the beach marines had stayed on the island catch up to them only to be scared by Starfire the one who destory their marine base in the past. Starfire then orders them to escape while she dealt with the trash. While Pearl was getting the ship she came on ready to set sail the Marine captain in one last effort fires his gun at her hitting Pearl's shoulder and left leg. Starfire then once again helps by cutting the marine captain down as Pearl tells them it was nothing that they needed to go now. After sailing away from Wonder island Pearl lets Sammy help her deal with the two wounds before asking how they was going to deal with having two ships. Afte Sammy said it would be wise to go to an island that had a shipwright, James decide it would be best to head to an island where there could/would be a shipwright on it. Unknown Island The Fire Pirates come across this island as they are sailing the Grandline, After finding out there is no marines they stay ? amount of time while at the same time gaining a pirate ship and two new crew mates. Actions First act of Crimes The Fire pirates first show their feelings is on Wonder island, When a small group of marines try to take Pearl their new friend away. That is also the time when the Governemt starts to take a small interst in them. Trivia The name for the Fire Pirates is based off James last name Fire. It also is a spark of Flames that will bring hope to all they meet. Not all the members have joined Pearl is that last member to join so far. Members who joined/will join during time skip. Fire D. James, Sammy, Luke, Pearl Sunstar, Terry, and Aura D. John. Maybe Jolly D. Hope. Members who will join after time skip. Alex Bend, Moonstar and Lain. Drake N. Black. (also the order is out of order as im not sure who joins when :D ) Related Articles Fire D. James Sammy Luke Pearl Sunstar External Links Starfire Category:One Piece world Category:Caring16